Worst Ps1 Games Ever!
Worst Ps1 Games Ever! ' '''1. South Park ' South Park on the PS1 is an underrated title, in so much as it should be considered one of the worst games of all-time. What’s wrong with it? It’s a TV show t ie-in game ported to the PS1 by mediocre developers and published by Acclaim. That’s really all you need to know. 2. '''Bubsy 3D This really shouldn’t come as a surprise to anyone. Bubsy 3D has rightfully found its place on many “Worst Games of All-Time” lists, with good reason. This was Sony’s first attempt at creating a 3D platformer to rival Super Mario 64 and it shows. The entirety of the graphics were flat geometrical shapes, the camera spun around at random, you jumped way too high, the humor was cringe-worthy, Bubsy himself remains one of the most annoying video game characters ever, and the controls didn’t work. 3. Rascal ''' This game suffers from a terrible plot. A Time-travelling villain goes back in time to steal a time machine to go back in time and change history. However, due to a intervening child, the villain takes the professor to his time to... I don't even know... Repeat that anThe fact that this has another game just like it (ATV Racers also on PlayStation 1) and a ill fated original on the Nuon (Officially the most unknown console ever released) means that you know it will be bad. The Controls are terrible and the AI is unfair to the point that you seem to win by luck in the majority of games. There's also no save function in this title (or to be accurate a working one) and this game was released around the same time as Metal Gear Solid 2. A stain on that year of gaming. Do not buy this unoriginal game with generic gameplay, levels and characters or ATV Racers or Merlin Racers on the Nuon (if you own one). I regret it and I know you will.d then see if it makes sense . 4. '''Rascal Racers The fact that this has another game just like it (ATV Racers also on PlayStation 1) and a ill fated original on the Nuon (Officially the most unknown console ever released) means that you know it will be bad. The Controls are terrible and the AI is unfair to the point that you seem to win by luck in the majority of games. There's also no save function in this title (or to be accurate a working one) and this game was released around the same time as Metal Gear Solid 2. A stain on that year of gaming. Do not buy this unoriginal game with generic gameplay, levels and characters or ATV Racers or Merlin Racers on the Nuon (if you own one). I regret it and I know you will. 5. Barbie Explorer What kind of game do you make based on a doll? Apparently the answer Runecraft came up with was a Human Centipede monstrosity featuring Tomb Raider, Crash Bandicoot, and every broken gameplay mechanic they could think to include crammed into a beheaded Ken doll. 6. Armorines: Project S.W.A.R.M. Oh boy, yet another adaptation. It’s almost like these things are generally made on the cheap by bad or otherwise inexperienced developers or something, and this one’s a port to boot. Based on Armorines, a 90s comic book nobody’s ever heard of, Project S.W.A.R.M. is a sci-fi first person shooter… and that’s all that can really be said about this generic, lifeless product. 7. Hooters Road Trip Before The Guy Game awkwardly shoehorned in half-naked women into its crappy quiz game (or possibly vice-versa), there was Hooter’s Road Trip. For those “unlucky” enough not to have a fine Hooters restaurant in their country, it’s essentially a sports bar waitressed by large-breasted women in skimpy outfits. That also describes Hooters Road Trip, a softcore adult game without the “game” part, or even the adult elements. 8. The Crow: City Of Angels If there’s one thing the world didn’t need, it was a sequel to Brandon Lee’s The Crow. It was made anyway and currently sits at a 12% approval rating on Rotten Tomatoes. 9. 360 Race speedboats with 360 degree rotating gun turrets... except the view follows the turret so shoot behind and you can't see where you're going! Unplayable!" 10. London Racer "Terrible graphics, abominable handling, no longevity... The idea of being able to race through London is a good one but it even fails here as its set out nothing like London! The sequel was no better!